De klaagzang van de mus
by secricible
Summary: Een vertaling van "The sparrow's lament". Olivier wordt gebruikt als lokaas om de Orde van de Feniks te lokken. Hij zal alles nodig hebben om dit te overleven. Maar lukt dit hem ook?


Noot van de auteur: Ja, alweer een Olivier Plank verhaal. Ik bezit noch hem, noch de andere Harry Potter personages omdat ze allemaal van J.K. Rowling zijn, die sexy trut.  
  
Noot van de vertaler: Ik heb dit verhaal dus alleen vertaald, het origineel is o.a. te vinden op en heet "the sparrow's lament"  
  
Hoofdstuk Één.  
  
Hij zat in het café, temidden van enkele ruige vaste klanten, nippend aan zijn nieuwe flesje vuurwater. Hij staarde in het niets, terwijl hij over de bar hing. Hij leidde een leven als professioneel zwerkbal speler, en hij zou zich in geen miljoen jaar in kunnen beelden dat zijn leven zou veranderen in de volgende paar maanden.  
  
Olivier Plank, een jongeman van 21 jaar, was alleen in zijn eigen wereldje. Het vuurwater was koud en het café uitnodigend met gedempt warm licht. Hij had een leven waar hij altijd van gedroomd had: als Wachter van Puddlemere United, rijk en gezond, maar hij miste iets. Hij voelde zich leeg. Olivier zuchtte en haalde een hand door zijn slordige bruine haar. Zijn chocolade bruine ogen waren diep in lege gedachtes. Hij had de stad voor een tijdje verlaten en had de 3 Bezemstelen al eeuwen niet meer gezien. Nu en dan kwamen en gingen oud-studenten van Zweinstein, maar ze bleven hem onopgemerkt. Olivier poetste zijn flesje vuurwater op en zette het op de bar met een harde "bons"  
  
Hij dacht de laatste tijd veel na en had er elk recht toe. Vele dingen, buiten zwerkbal, hielden hem bezig. Dingen als het welzijn van zijn beste vriendin, Angelique Jansen, die bij hem in hetzelfde team zat en net een angstaanjagende ontmoeting met een dooddoener had gehad. Het was een gruwelijke ervaring. Wat eerst leek op een stalker, bleek een psychopathische moordenaar die er op uit was om Angelique te ontvoeren en Olivier's botten te breken. Het schokte de hele Zwerkbalwereld, toen ze lazen dat een lid van Puddlemere United was opgesloten in Azkaban voor het achtervolgen van een vriend van een teamlid. Wat hen nog meer schokte, was het feit dat hij een dooddoener was. Olivier had tegen hem gevochten en kwam levend uit de strijd. Onnodig te zeggen was dat het een afschuwelijke beproeving was, maar zorgde voor een stroomversnelling naar iets veel, veel erger.  
  
De orde van de Feniks had gehoord van Oliviers triomf (die eigenlijk per ongeluk gebeurde) en hadden meteen contact met hem gelegd. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken, hij werd een lid van de bond van anti-Voldemort activisten en kreeg persoonlijke schouwer-training, tot zijn grote ongenoegen. Zwerkbal had nog steeds zijn prioriteit en geregelde sessies waarin hij met vloeken werd bestookt en probeerde deze allemaal te blokkeren, waren niet zijn idee van plezier. Toch wist hij diep van binnen dat het op een dag handig zou zijn. Hij zou geen enkele vriend meer laten overkomen wat Angelique was overkomen. Hij had er zo weinig, dat hij het niet kon riskeren om ze gewond te laten raken. Dus trainde Olivier hard, dag in, dag uit, met tegenzin natuurlijk. Hij was drukbezet en had niet veel tijd om zich bezig te houden met dwaze rebelse bandjes. Hij wist dat de reden goed was en respecteerde deze, maar Zwerkbal was meer zijn passie dan vervloekingen. Eigenlijk hield Olivier er helemaal niet van om magie te gebruiken.  
  
Terwijl hij staarde in zijn lege glas, keek hij hopeloos en zuchtte.  
  
"Ben je bijna klaar?!"  
  
"Wacht even!" jammerde Katja Bell van boven aan de trap. Ze duwde haar haar achter haar oren en bekeek haar gezicht, om er zeker van te zijn dat iedere centimeter van haar gezicht goed bedekt was met make-up.  
  
Haar vriendin, Maggie Strilston, een donker meisje met licht bruin haar dat op haar schouders hing in gekke krullen, wachtte geduldig op de terugkeer. Maggie, de beste vriendin van Katja, was ook een jager in Katja's team, de Appleby Arrows. De aanvoerder had de training vannacht niet door laten gaan en de 2 jonge meiden waren er helemaal klaar voor om van deze tijd voordeel te nemen om de stad op z'n kop te zetten. "Ik zweer je, iedereen is al naar huis, als wij eindelijk klaar zijn om naar buiten te gaan." riep Maggie weer.  
  
"Oh, ben toch stil," antwoordde Katja, terwijl ze van de trap omlaag sprong. Ze was zakelijk gekleed, maar toch uitdagend met een rood topje en een zwarte spijkerbroek die perfect om haar heupen zat en die een beetje wijd uit liep bij de benen. "Ik ben klaar, laten we gaan." Ze drapeerde haar blonde haar over haar schouders en streek haar shirtje recht.  
  
Maggie rolde met haar ogen en snoof. "Dat werd tijd" Ze greep Katja's hand en trok haar de deur uit en stopte alleen om Katja de deur van haar flat dicht te laten maken.  
  
Ze liepen enthousiast over de druk bevolkte kinderkopjes van Zweinsveld, terwijl ze giechelde en knipoogde naar mannelijke voorbijgangers. Ze waren helemaal niet van plan om door te gaan met flirten, maar het was toch leuk, vooral als je een prof sporter bent en bijna geen tijd hebt om naar buiten te gaan.  
  
Ze bereikten hun bestemming, een café dat gevuld was met oud-studenten en dronken idioten, in het midden van Zweinsveld. Het was verlicht met zacht gouden licht achter de herbergachtige bevroren raampjes. Maggie fronste haar wenkbrauwen uitdagend en Katja begon naar binnen te lopen met een belangrijk gezicht. Dit was hun pleziertje vannacht, althans, dat geloofde Katja. Ze grijnsde en schudde haar hoofd, terwijl ze Maggie volgde en het gefluit en geroep van mannen negeerde. Zwadderaars, natuurlijk.  
  
Katja betrad de bar zelfverzekerd en koel achter haar vriendin aan en ging aan een tafel zitten in de buurt van de bar. Ze kruiste haar benen en leunde met haar armen op het tafelblad, terwijl ze het café eens bekeek met haar kristal groene ogen. De muziek was vrolijk en het volk druk, maar het was voor het grootste deel normaal plezier. Iedereen genoot van het bier, de muziek en van elkaar, maar Katja voelde zich afgesloten. Meteen kwam er een lange donkere jongeman, die op een oudere Leo Jordaan leek, om Maggie te vragen om haar te volgen naar de bar zodat hij een drankje voor haar kon kopen. Ze keek even naar Katja voor de zekerheid, maar ze kon haar grijns niet verbergen en bloosde. Katja knipoogde nauwelijks.  
  
"Geniet er van," fluisterde Katja met haar ogen. Toen zat ze alleen aan de tafel.   
  
Olivier poetste de laatste druppeltjes van zijn vuurwater af en veegde zijn mouw af. Zijn dorst en verveling namen af, maar Olivier wenkte de barman en keek weer hoploos in het niets.  
  
"Vrouwenproblemen?" vroeg de barman, terwijl hij de binnenkant van een glas poetste met een vod.  
  
"Je hebt een vrouw nodig, om vrouwenproblemen te hebben" Zei Plank en hij bestelde een flesje boterbier. De barman zette het neer op de bar en Olivier opende het en nam enkele slokken.  
  
"Ik snap het" Zei de barman verveeld. "Genoeg vrouwen hier. Kies er een uit."  
  
Plank schudde zijn hoofd en keek ontmoedigd.  
  
"Professioneel zwerkbal laat niet veel ruimte over voor sociale romantiek. Niet in mijn stijl." antwoordde Olivier met een zucht. "Ik ga naar huis. Bedankt."  
  
Olivier legde zijn geld op de bar en schoof zijn stoel naar achter, met zijn boterbier nog steeds in de hand en wachtte tot zijn zicht weer beter werd. Uiteindelijk liep hij langzaam door het volk naar de uitgang.   
  
Katja zuchtte, ze raakte nu al verveeld. Geen enkel normaal persoon keek zelfs maar in haar richting en als die ruige mannen van de 3 Bezemstelen dachten dat ze haar shirtje op ging tillen voor hen, hadden ze het mis. Ze zag Maggie nergens tussen alle jongeren en Katja voelde zich weer het lelijke eendje, terwijl ze alleen en ongewild aan een tafeltje zat. Boos zette ze haar houten stoel naar achter en stond meteen op. Als ze alleen moest zitten, wilde ze tenminste wel dronken alleen zitten. Ze liep gehaast tussen de mensen en ging het hoekje om naar een smal gangetje dat naar de hoofdbar leidde. Ineens knalde ze tegen iets breeds en hards. Er klonk het geluid van gemorste whisky dat op de grond viel.  
  
"Au!" zei ze en ze gromde "Sorry."  
  
Maar wie het ook was waar ze tegenaan was gevallen, hij vervolgde zijn route niet terwijl ze wachtte tot hij passeerde. Toen keek ze op en opende haar mond geschokt, haar ogen wijd van deze leuke verassing.  
  
"Hey," zei Olivier glimlachend terwijl ze voor hem stond.  
  
Katja was sprakeloos. Ze had hem in geen jaren meer gezien.  
  
"Hey" 


End file.
